plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Cannon
|variant of = |rarity = Rare |flavor text = "Captain Cannon hasn't had the best of luck with explosives. Just take a look at what was once a perfectly good hat. I don't even think those are his real eyebrows." }} Captain Cannon is a Rare Captain Deadbeard variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was at first not playable in the beta of the game; however, he could be seen in the Backyard Battleground if the player was playing as a plant in Flag of Power. His long range weapon fires cannon balls that explode on impact or can be detonated early in mid-air, similar to Electro Pea and Petrified Cactus. His Scattercannon fires at a higher rate of fire, but deals a bit less damage and has less ammo than the Scurvy Scattershot. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Captain Cannon hasn't had the best of luck with explosives. Just take a look at what was once a perfectly good hat. I don't even think those are his real eyebrows." In-game description Captain Cannon can detonate his shots in mid-air! Simply zoom in, fire and hit the fire button again to trigger an extra large explosion! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Weapons The primary short range weapon for Captain Cannon is the Scattercannon, and the secondary long range is the Extend-O-Cannon. *The ammo in a clip is 8. *The reload time is 2 seconds. *Both weapons are semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Scattercannon *The damage at all ranges is 25. *The max DPS at all ranges is 12.5. Extend-O-Cannon *The long range body damage is 30 and critical (head shot) damage is 36. *The mid-range body damage is 40 and critical is 46. *The splash damage is either 1, 7 or 10, depending on the distance of the target from the projectile. *Projectile speed is slow. *The max long range body damage DPS is 22.5 and the critical is 27. *The max mid range body damage DPS is 30 and the critical is 34.5. Abilities Strategies Captain Cannon is a strong character to use with his damage output. His slow projectile is a double-edged sword; it makes it easier to detonate his shots but makes it harder to land direct hits on long range. Because of this reason, it is recommended to use him in mid-range. At mid-range, he can deal the highest damage every second of any Captain Deadbeard variant. Do not use the shotgun unless you are desperate because you can only take out Roses and Sunflowers with a fully reloaded weapon, so only use your shotgun as a last resort or to finish off weakened plants. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * November 2016 Patch * * * * * April 2017 Patch * * Gallery Captain Cannon.png|Captain Cannon in-game Trivia *In the beta, Captain Sharkbite had Captain Cannon's long range weapon. *There are many details on Captain Cannon that resemble those of a cannon. **His hat appears to be hit with a cannon ball, due to the fact that there is a huge, smoking hole in the middle of it. **Also, instead of having a normal peg leg, he appears to have a wooden wheel, similar to those of a cannon. **His hook seems to be a fizzing fuse, similar to those that are normally seen on a cannon. *He is one of three manual detonation characters in the game, the others being Electro Pea and Petrified Cactus. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Captain Deadbeard variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Variants Category:Zombies Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants